The Walking Dead: Season 2
by strong man
Summary: Lee and Kenny are alive and starting a relationship but Kenny keeps having pains of the loss of wife and kid but promised himself that he'll take care of Clementine...Will Kenny be able to cope with Lee or will he spend the rest of his life having illusions
1. Get Out Alive

**This is my first chapter of he Walking Dead**

**Note that I did finish that game and found out that Lee, the main character and Kenny were killed and I didn't' like it one bit so I to decided to Reverse Time and made Kenny ran out before the walkers got him ...that what I picked anyway, I also picked that Lee kelp his two arms...also the Wiki did say that Lee and Clementine are the only family Kenny has left**

**Pairing: **Lee/Kenny (Slash)

**Rated: **M (duh)

**Date:** July 21

Inside Clementine's house in Macon, she was crying her eyes out over her shooting Lee

The house was brand new again after Omid and Christa fixed it with some cleaning, hard work and paint jobs

Suddenly, the news came on and a reporter said that Savannah and Crawford had walkers everywhere

Clem:"Lee"She said with a broken tone

She went upstairs to her room to cry some more

Just then Omid heard breaking news in Savannah, he went to the couch

Woman:"I'm receiving news that a surviving black man found a cure and is now headed for Macon in a boat with a white man be his side

Omid couldn't believe his eyes that was amazing, he told Christa to come here

Christa:"I can't believe this"She said very shocked

Omid:"I know right...their alive"He said looking at her and smiling

Christa:"How is that possible?

Omid:"Lee found a cure to help him get back to normal and Kenny's with him

Christa:"Wow...this is unbelievable...I have to tell Clementine

Omid:"Hold on a minute...we don't know that for sure...we should wait and see if it's true

Christa:"Right...I going to check on Clementine"She said getting up"I'll be back in a minute

Omid:"Okay...I'll be down here

Christa went upstairs to her room

Meanwhile, Lee and Kenny were rowing across the water

Kenny looked back to see Savannah had fallen

Lee:"When we reach land...we should find a hospital so we can patch up these wounds and burses"He said rowing

Kenny:"Yeah...your right and afterwards we can start a new life

Lee:"What do you mean by that?"He said looking at him in confusion

Kenny looked down and thought about his deceased wife and kid...that pain slowly faded away once Lee had gave him support and loyalty but must learn the past is the past and you got to look towards the future...he wanted to start a new family with Lee, both of them cared about Clem though he wouldn't call himself gay but it was peace and quiet...his former family was gone so it's time to start over, this time he'll be a better husband and father to the girl

Lee:"Kenny?"He said

Kenny:"Oh...it's nothing

Lee:"You feeling alright, man?

Kenny:"Sure...no need to worry

Lee continued to row, Kenny was feeling stupid of himself

When the two got closer, the boat stopped

Lee:"Okay Kenny, what's up...you've been quiet since we left Savannah...is there something I should know about!?

Kenny closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said what he needed to

Kenny:"I love you Lee

Lee:"What did you say?"He said like he was heard of hearing

Kenny put his head down in his hands, what if he rejects him & what if he doesn't love him back, those two things went through his mind like a speeding bullet

Kenny:"I'm gay Lee...please don't hate me"He said before going into his depression

Lee knew that having him as a friend was one thing but having him a boyfriend?"He smiled

Lee pulled out his out on Kenny's shoulder, he looked up only to be kissed, Kenny was shocked that a man like him could be gay

He quickly went back to rowing, they were almost to shore

Kenny was about to say something to him but remained silent until they were safe in Macon

Lee:"I'm coming Clementine"He said to himself

**(o)**

Omid got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat

He opened the refrigerator and made some beef pasta then took out a pan, put it on the stove

He walked back to the couch to watch other channels

**(o)**

Lee and Kenny had made it to sore, they got out of the boat

Lee:"We need to get to Clementine's house, hope she's safe with Oimd & Charisa

Kenny:"Well...let's not just stand here...to the hospital"He said smiling and after taking his hand

He was about to move forward until Lee pulled him back into his lips

Kenny slowly put his hand on the back of his head...but quickly pulled away and looked t his eyes

Lee:"Uh...we-we better get to that hospital

Kenny agreed with him on and the two walked on, both were in shock...Kenny was the most but maybe having Lee as a husband won't be so bad after all

Once they reached the hospital, Lee opened the door for Kenny and he went passed him then he followed him closed the door

Kenny walked to the counter and asked for a doctor but he froze up that the woman was Katjaa but it was only an illusion , he held his head in pain

Le:"Kenny, you feeling alright?

Kenny:"Uh..yeah I'm just fine

Lee:"What did she say?

Kenny:"Go down the hall and take a left, it's the fourth door

Lee:"Perfect..let's go

They walked on as requested by the woman but every woman Kenny saw reminded him of his wife, he had to tell Lee

The Doctor was standing by the door as if he was expecting them

Doctor:"Gentleman..if you please come inside an we'll get started

The two went inside the room

Doctor:"So..who going first?

Kenny:"Lee...I have a bad feeling about this"He whispered in his ear

Lee:"Will you relax!"He said quietly

Kenny ignored him and stepped up as if he was saying he's going first

Doctor:"Perfect...why don't you sit down

He nodded and did as he was told while Lee was sitting down in the chair

The doctor looked over him and he had some serious wounds and bruises, he had definitely got some work to you

Kenny saw that he was pulling out some sharp tools but not to worry, the doctor won't hurt him

Lee got up and tried to restrain him by giving him a kiss on the cheek to calm his down"It'll be okay

Kenny smiled at him and laid down to let the doc operate on him

Doctor began to put a lot of alcohol in his wounds then quickly added the huge bandage on it

Kenny sizzled but his lover kept him calm

Lee:"I'm all be over...soon

Kenny looked at him and nodded while smiling

The doc repeated the task with the other wounds but the busies will have to heal on their own

Kenny sat up in the chair and thanked him by giving him some money

The doctor smiled as the two hugged

Doctor:" He's your boyfriend?" He replied to Kenny

They parted and just ignored him then walked out of the room

**Well...here it is...now before you say that "NOOOO...Lee belongs with Carly" I want to say that I had always had my eye on Lee and Kenny**

**Note that this chapter may not be the best but I assure you, it will get better**

**Review if you can and if there' something I need to work on then I will try to fix it **


	2. Home Sweet Home

**This is my Second chapter of The Walking Dead**

**Pairing:** Lee/Kenny

**Rated: **M

As they walked a passed the lobby, Kenny would've sworn he say his wife behind the desk but he stayed strong and took ahold of his new lover's hand while both exited out of the hospital

As they were walking on the sidewalk to Clementine's house, Kenny's head was on Lee's shoulder

Note that Lee knew that his lover was suffering from deep pains of the lost of his former family so he let him and rubbed his back

Lee:" Once we get to Clementine's house...everything will be okay" He said with care in his voice

Those kinds words made Kenny look up and smile making his heart feel warm but pain still lingers inside his heart luckily Lee has the cure for that

Soon, Lee saw the house and both went to the gate

Lee:" Finally...we're home" He said to Kenny

Kenny:" Yeah...home" He gone deep in his thoughts about his other home

Lee noticed how hard Kenny was taking it so he said that he can sleep with him if love was what he really needed

Lee then opened the gate and closed it once his lover was by his side

Omid was eating his dinner when he heard a knock on the door

He first thought it were two walkers so he got a knife out from one of the draws and was shaking as he went to slide open the glass door but as soon as he saw it wasn't walkers, he dropped the knife on the floor

Omid just couldn't believe his eyes and just hugged the two one at a time

Omid:" I can't believe it's really you" He said with a smile on his face and rubbing his eyes

Kenny:" Thank Lee...if he didn't find me...I would've been dead" He said putting his had to his new lover and smiled

Omid saw them holding hands and smiled

Omis then took a minute to relax and welcomed them inside

Lee:" Wow...you and Christa fixed this place up real good" He said being amazed as he looked around and a smile on his face

Omid:" Me and her did a pretty good job...huh?" He said as he walked to the couch

Lee:" You and Christa make a pretty good team" He said facing him

Omid:" Yeah...we sure do...which reminds me...I gotta tell her you and Kenny are here" He said before running upstairs

Lee and Kenny sat down on the couch, Lee arm was around Kenny's head

Lee:" You look tired...why don't you rest a bit before we head upstairs" He said noticing how his partner was

Kenny nodded and laid down on the couch, his head on Lee's leg

Meanwhile upstairs, Christa was sitting in Clementine on the bed comforting her

Christa:" I'm here" She said tying to calm her down but it wasn't working

Clementine:" Lee...why" He said though her tears

Suddenly Omid came barging into the room panting

Omid:"Christa!" He said with wide eyes

Christa quickly looked up

Omid:" Your not going to believe this...Lee and Kenny are alive

Christa heard those two names come to mind but she ignored this but when Clementine heard those...she stopped crying then jumped off the bed and ran downstairs

Clementine:" Lee?" She said with tears in her eyes looked at him

Lee looked at her and he shook Kenny awake with his hand

He sat up on the couch

Kenny:" Lee...what's going on?" He said looking at his face and saw what he was looking at the rubbed his eyes

Kenny:" Clementine" He said when both stood up

Her tears still running down her cheek, she ran up to the with open arms

Lee picked her up in him arms with Kenny's arms connected to hold her up

Lee:" I missed you so much Clementine" He said hugging her

Clementine:" I...I...I thought that you and Kenny were gone forever" She said with tears still coming from her eyes

Lee:" That doesn't matter now" He said while rubbing her back

Kenny:" Yeah...the importing this is that we are together again like one big happy family" He said siding with his friend

The two hugged her like she was their only child which was true since Duck's death

Pretty soon Omid and Christa came downstairs and Christa couldn't believe her eyes but instead of freaking out...she joined on the hug

Omid smiled and joined in as well then from this point on Kenny and his lover were parents to Clementine, Omid and Christa were the babysitters

They all parted as Omid saw the clock

9:00 it said and Omid said to Clementine that it's time to go to bed but Lee and Kenny offered to take her themselves so Clem went with them upstairs

When they got into the room, Clementine went straight to bed and the two went on the right side of the bed to tuck her in

Kenny:" Good night Clementine" He said before exiting out the door and saw Lee waiting for him

He shut off the light and closed the door then Lee took his hand in his and walked to the queen sized bed (If he could find it)

It took a short time to found a queen sized bed, they went inside and closed the door behind them

Kenny:" This must be her parent's room" He said looking at the other's face

Lee:" Well...it's ours now" He said back

Kenny:" Well the doctor said that I should get some rest so my wounds could heal" He said continuing to look at him

Lee:" Okay...l'll be downstairs" He said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and going out the door

Kenny for the first time smiled at Lee but he worried that the same thing would happen to them like it happened to his deceased family, he shook it off his shoulder and took off all his cloths then walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and got in

What's with these illusions, were they trying to tell him something?

He sat up and put both hands on the pillow behind his head thinking

**So basically, Kenny is having these illusions and trying his hardest to forget me past but somehow it keeps hunting him neither of the others seem to notice so he soon will have to conquer them**

**Anyway, new chapters on the way also be sure to review**


End file.
